1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic support mechanism, and in particular to an automatic support mechanism that is easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer or business machine usually includes a feeding device to input media sheets thereto. The media sheets are placed on a support mechanism of the feeding device and are input to the printer or business machine to be printed or processed.
The conventional support mechanism usually includes multiple extension plates to support the media sheets. The extension plates provide sufficient support area for the media sheets. Nevertheless, extending or rotating a conventional support mechanism requires several steps and may be considered inconvenient.
Hence, there is a need to provide an automatic support mechanism. The present automatic support mechanism can automatically extend or retract without requiring numerous complex steps, thus simplifying operation.